


Like Love

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Flowers, Hurt/Comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like that could have been love, but now she will never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland.

He gave her a red flower. Matched her leathers, he had told her when she had given him a confused look back. He hadn’t stopped smiling, even when she had declined his token of love. Could it be named _love_ at that time. _Like_ maybe, not _love_. She didn’t know, but when he had thrown himself in front of Kahlan to protect her from the fire, she had felt her heart shatter. Could be _love_.

She gave him a red flower, though he would never know it was there. She regretfully lit his pyre and turned away, not wanting to see the _like_ that could have been _love_.


End file.
